


【鬼泣】【nd隐vd】流窜逃亡之心

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 老家伙，从来不好好穿衣服。尼禄愤愤的想，夹克拉链没拉好，里头的白衬衫错开了一颗纽扣，导致剩下的扣子全部扣错了，露出一小截锁骨和腰线。





	【鬼泣】【nd隐vd】流窜逃亡之心

但丁清醒的时候尼禄的尾巴还绕着他的大腿，热乎乎的胸膛紧紧的粘着他的后背，一部分魔人化的性征已经消失了，赤裸着的结实肩峰看起来很无害，但是紧得像铁质的枷锁。

膝盖的部分依然毫不客气的顶在他叔叔的大腿内侧，阴茎毫无阻碍的插进湿软的肠腔，有时候甚至患得患失的往前挺一挺，然后把但丁抱得更紧，最后咋吧着嘴继续睡。

但丁实在没法忍了，这个年纪的小伙子血气方刚到足够把他的老腰拆掉，或者说是他不争气的屁股太软了，在性激素和荷尔蒙的作用下被搞得完全合不拢，他的鼻腔里全是魔界固有的气息——像是成熟至快要腐烂的果子。

他也快要腐烂了。

但丁艰难的抬起尼禄的胳膊，白乎乎的屁股胡乱蹭着，试图让那根操了他一晚上的阴茎从屁股里滑出来。

“尼禄，醒醒醒醒！”但丁骂骂咧咧的：“你打算睡死在这里吗？”

他一番乱扭终于换来了一点回应，尼禄的怀抱骤然收紧，像刚清醒的野兽一样甩了甩脑袋，然后本能被压住但丁，亲了亲他的耳朵。

“但丁。”

他的声音混合着变声期沙哑的柔软，以及恶魔喉骨独有的低沉，像是小提琴的夜弦，但丁的腰几乎要顺着这种声音软下来。

妈的怎么又是这一套……但丁无力的想，他真是一个坏叔叔，陪着年轻的小孩瞎胡闹，他的意识几乎要离他远去了，软绵绵的敞着腿任由尼禄的阴茎再度插进来，尼禄仗着自己魔人化的力量把但丁整个抱起来，让晨勃的阴茎自下而上的贯穿他，手掌覆盖在但丁的胸膛上，感受那里又急促又紧张的心跳。

但丁很快被他操得汁水淋漓，闷哼和响亮的肉体撞击声不绝于耳，前液从勃起的阴茎缓缓的滴出来，太深了，不受控制……尼禄几乎掌控了一切，但丁像是玩具一样被他使用，括约肌一下下的被撑开，直到完全不能闭合；肠道内柔软的粘膜又肿又热，火辣辣的快感从脊柱贯穿到大脑。尼禄好像就是要报复年轻的但丁，报复那个时候又恶劣又放肆的但丁，但是他是一个那样好的孩子，把粗暴的性事刷上一层厚厚的糖浆，他和叔叔要很多很多的亲吻，脑袋拱进下颚和脖子上的一块小凹陷，软乎乎的发丝乱蹭，好像这种缠绵的罪恶像是圣诞节的礼物一样，作为长辈，但丁就应该把这些送给他。

过度的快感刺激下但丁忍不住弓起背，抬起腰，远离让他害怕的热源，尼禄不满的咬他的颈子，尾巴卷着他的腰又把他拽了回来，压在自己勃起的性器上，饱满的龟头顺着坐下去的力道一路破开肿热的性器。

但丁闷哼一声。

“我保证把你射满”背后传来小孩愉悦的声音。

“一点都不会露出来”结合处被手指粗暴的扒开，暴露在外的脆弱褶皱被抚摸。

“不准射。”小孩嘟囔，握紧但丁的阴茎。

但丁从牙缝里挤出五个字。

“你皮痒了吧。”

尼禄把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，很不服气的哼了一声。

其实是有那么一段时间的，但丁什么委托也不接，在家里划水，大夏天把空调调的很低，穿很短的T恤，下半身只穿一条内裤，披萨盒子搭在肚子上，肉呼呼的大腿白的发光，脚踝上套着一双棉袜，从来不好好穿鞋。

他记得自己当时凑上去，拉开窗帘，在晃人的阳光下和但丁接吻，说他的胡子很扎人。

那是很好的一段时间，维吉尔还没来得及回来，一切还没发生，他们有太多的机会吻彼此，也有大把大把的光阴黏在一起，魔界……尼禄觉得魔界也挺好的，至少他们可以在粘稠的空气里互相亲吻，但丁为什么总想着要走呢？

尼禄黏着他的嘴唇，下颚时不时的擦过但丁滚烫的脸，他们分开的时候浑身都湿透了，但丁很慢很慢的坐起来，用手撑着尼禄的侧腰，害怕自己大腿一软又坐下去，股缝也没能合拢，向下滴着粘稠浊白的精液。

“小混蛋。”他掐着尼禄的下颚，用拇指刮擦年轻男孩光洁的下巴，声音懒懒的像只睡饱的大猫，但下一瞬间他就立刻站了起来，温热的肉体在男孩的掌心一触即逝，他到处找自己的红夹克，尼禄很快发现他已经把马丁靴穿好了。

尼禄有些懊恼，但丁总是这个样子，匆匆忙忙，像是一把无定型的沙尘。尼禄起初觉得他是命运赠送给自己的一颗糖果，后来才知道但丁是永远流窜逃亡之人，也不知道在躲避什么东西，他永远居无定所，只不过无意中让你尝到一点甜头。

但丁看到尼禄那两只很漂亮的犄角从乱蓬蓬的头发里伸出来，曲线优雅的像是麋鹿，他还不知道怎样控制自己体内那股强悍的力量，只能任由魔人化的性征凸显出来，一段时间里他的脸颊上全是青灰色的鳞片，但丁捏着他的下巴观察他显得有些凶悍的脸，看过来看过去，不知道他会不会破相；但是很快尼禄就恢复了，脸颊白净，皮肤好的如平整的大理石，不愧是他的不抽烟不喝酒的好男孩。

“好点快到人界了，那你的尾巴和角收一收。”但丁忍不住说。

“这样不是更能打一些吗！”尼禄你爪子拍翻一只巨型苍蝇一般的魔物。

“行行行，别把你的小女朋友吓死。”但丁挥起大剑，冰冷的剑刃几乎要凝固时间。

野兽的本能让尼禄感觉到了但丁的烦躁，他其实很想对但丁吼他和姬莉叶没什么特别的关系的，只是在彼此困难的时候互相扶持的朋友而已，他们甚至好久好久都没见过面了，尼禄还挺想她的。

但是尼禄什么都没说，还是固执着保持着魔人化的形态，其实是否能增强战斗力都已经不重要了，反正他们两个人是肯定能杀出去的，他只是保持这种样子好像他从来不曾改变一样，他已经不是孤儿院里那个小可怜了，没有人会迁就他。

他们再次回到尼禄那间小出租屋时时间已经不早了，夕阳毫无保留的沉入地平线之下，孤绝的黑暗蔓延大地，像是要迎来永恒的月亮。

一推门，除了灰尘什么都没有，值得庆幸的是没有放烂了的披萨，尼禄打水来清洗房间，他也只能打水了，他那双锋利的爪子还要担心是否会把水盆抓破，抓拖把都能给从中横断，但丁很罕见的开始清灰，拿着抹布擦来擦去，脏了就往尼禄的水盆里洗，尼禄面无表情的想我是架子我是架子。

还好噢，两个大男人终于清理完了一间不足六十平米的小房子，但丁瘫在沙发上，两条笔直的长腿搭着茶几，打座机叫披萨。

老家伙，从来不好好穿衣服。尼禄愤愤的想，夹克拉链没拉好，里头的白衬衫错开了一颗纽扣，导致剩下的扣子全部扣错了，露出一小截锁骨和腰线。

“嗯？”但丁挑眉看着扑到自己怀里的小孩。

尼禄很熟练的把他的夹克拉开，绕过胳膊就整个脱了下来扔出去，他可没心情去解衬衫上的扣子，噼里啪啦直接拽开了，看到露出的奶白色的胸膛就直接埋进去。

“你皮又痒了！”

但丁气得拽着他后脑勺上的毛毛想把他拽开，尼禄拼命的滚到他的脖子里，咬他，说以后买套头的衬衫，但丁怕被他那两个看起来没什么攻击力但实际上很可怕的犄角锁喉，挣扎的力度渐渐小下去，很快男孩柔软的唇就凑了上来，一下一下含着他脖子上的软肉。

尼禄的双手滚烫，解开叔叔冰凉的腰带，但丁慢慢摸他的头发，圆圆的瞳孔里凝固着光，尼禄紧紧的抱着他的腰，像是怕他会凭空消失一样，但丁顺从的敞开大腿，大腿内侧的皮肤又白净又光洁，柔软的括约肌微微张开，他低下头看着尼禄的阴茎一点一点的挤进来，突然抓住侄子的肩膀，瞳孔逐渐涣散。

他感到喉结被含住了，年轻的牙齿正不轻不重的磕咬着那一小块皮肤，脉络清晰的阴茎不容抗拒的顶开他的身体，最深处柔软的腺体跳动着，很快就被碾压，被反复戳弄，尼禄一下一下的挺送，汗水顺着额头流到肩峰上，把那一小块皮肤晕染得亮亮的，看起来很固执的样子。

他们两个都不说话，但丁也很固执的一声不吭，任由尼禄把他的屁股干的一塌糊涂，被打成泡沫的汁水顺着大腿滑下来，他连腹肌都在微微颤抖，大腿被抱在别人的胳膊里，身上的每一处皮肤都有可能被牙齿光顾，熟透了的肉壁被操到痉挛，整个人就这样软在沙发上，顺着一波又一波皮肉撞击的声音来回摇动。

像是在海里晃……但丁忍不住想，日光灯在他的眼前晕开了，或许他已经被这小混蛋操傻了，总觉得雪白的光影像是海波，这时候他听到有节奏的敲门声，一下一下，不急不缓。

好像确定他们会开门。

尼禄完全就当没听到，但丁带着哭腔推他的肩膀，一边喘一边说妈的我的披萨到了快去拿啊。

谁订的谁去拿。尼禄粗声粗气的说。

但丁瞪着他，突然毫无规律的收紧松软的内壁，湿腻腻的肠腔一下绞紧了，尼禄想反应已经来不及了，再度压上腺体的一瞬间，微凉精液顺着流入了最深处。

滚去开门。裤子穿好。但丁移开脸说，眼角挂上了生理性的泪水，直接就把茫然的大男孩推开了。

尼禄好像骂了句脏话，笨拙的用帽子包住自己的角，把爪爪藏好，拉起皮带，过了这么久敲门声还是不疾不徐的响着，尼禄气的想把门拆了看他敲什么。

一开门。带着阎魔刀的维吉尔站在门外，尼禄脑子像是当机了一样卡在门口，维吉尔堂而皇之的登堂入室，看到屁股了还在流精液的弟弟也没说什么，他打开包里除了武器之外还有一件白色的T恤，隔空丢给但丁。

尼禄听到他们商量什么时候走，但丁还特别表示自己不想洗衣服，留在这里让给他儿子给洗，洗好了送过来。

什么啊。尼禄有点难过，就像是已经习惯了某个脏不拉叽的大猫，现在大猫要被强制遣返了的那种，他都已经习惯顺毛了，现在猫没了。

但丁没了。他还得洗脏衣服。

早知道留在魔界的时间再长一点了。

维吉尔帮弟弟整理东西，其实但丁也没什么东西好整理，他是天生的浪子，随时准备上路，尼禄同手同脚的走进屋就被拍肩膀，但丁大大咧咧地说我和维吉尔现在住××路，来看我的时候顺便带点披萨，把衣服还过来。

维吉尔面无表情的朝尼禄点点头。

尼禄其实很想把他拉住，你就住一晚吗又怎么样，又没有世界等着你去拯救，又不是恶魔倾巢出动了，跑那么快干嘛。

但是他最后还是什么都没有说，哦了一声表示自己听见了，会照做的。

———————————————————————————

第二天早上，尼禄起来刷牙的时候发现自己的角没了，爪爪也恢复了正常，他超高兴的，冲到之前但丁的房间里想给他看，自己的力量控制的很好了，不会再吓到别人了；五秒钟后他盯着空无一人的房间，不回头的后退几步，把房门带上了。

大概是因为昨晚没睡好吧，脑子有点糊。

他想。


End file.
